Crush on Trancey A Soul Eater fanfic
by SymmetryFreak8888
Summary: This story is based on my OC's and Soul Eater charakters as well. Yuu have a crush on Trancey, but thing's stands in the way of letting Yuu say her feeling's for him. Read more to find out what happens, and how will Trancey react to this?


**Uh. Yes, this is a new fanfiction... and i know that you guy's will hate it, couse i just think so :/ Well, this fanfiction is based from Soul Eater to, but i will try to be a little more detailed. ****_Try. _****I know you guy's wont read it couse there is many more badass fanfiction's out there. Well, i still like to write, also, in this one there ****_will _****be grown up words, and it will be sad most of the time. Also a little ****_gore _****and ****_blood _****_murder, death's _****but also happy moments ^^. Enjoy chapter 1~! ((i do not own Soul Eater, only my OC's.)) ((Also, some changes into it aswell.))**

_Chapter 1: Afraid. _

Normal person's P.o.v

It was all rainy outside the death city. Yuu, a girl with high dreams, looked out through the windows, gazing at her _crush _playing basketball. She was resting her head towards her hand, and looked focused at the basketball arena. Her purple eyes we're so focused into the match that she didn't hear her dad shouting after her. All she was looking at was the boy, who now took a paus. Yuu took away her head from her hand, and shaked it to wake it up quickly. When she heard her dad scream for the last time, she got panic.

Yuu's P.o.v 

_'he's so damn cute!' _I thought when i was looking outside for the last time before i runned out and downstairs to my dad with an really, _really _angry expression. I got the chills.

"I've been shouting **_6 _**times now... why didn't you come directly?" he asked, and crossed his arms. I looked down at my feets.

"Uh, i was focusing at something." i explained, and a small blush appeared when i thought about the boy with black hair, orange eyes, a own designed uniform, and perfect skin-colour. I was about to fall into trance again, but dad took my shoulders and shaked me back and forth.

"Are you talking about Trancey?!" she screamed nervously and letted my shoulders go. I nodded and smiled warmly, but dad did _**not **_take it okay.

"No, im calling Maka and Soul right now!" he yelled and walked over to the phone with big footsteps. I tryed to stop him.. i hate Maka and Soul! They we're allways so damn strikt and annoying! Dad allways call's them when he had some problem with me, and they come to fix that problem. I _hate _dad.

"Stop trying to stop me, Yuu!" he screamed and was about to take the phone, when the window, just some centimeter's from dad's hand, crashed, and in came a basketball.

"What the-" dad said, but was interupted with one sweet, and low voice. It was Trancey.

"Uh, sorry, i need the ball back please." he said, and stood outside the window that just crashed. My dad became pissed off.

"That's why i hate you Trancey!" he screamed, took the ball, shooted it hard back to Trancey and went back to the phone. I was shy all of a sudden. And there was no way that i was going to stop him, he was allready talking with Soul, it sounded.

_"yes, yes, we're on our way."_ i heard, and dad said "ok, thank you," and layed the phone down.

"You got to know that Trancey is one annoying brat, Yuu!" he said loudly, and sat down in the cough. I wanted to hit him in the face _**so **_hard.

Trancey's P.o.v

"aagh!" i said, and got the ball right into my stomach. That old geezer still had some energi, huh? BlackStar and Tsubaki was waving at me, and i took the ball and continued to play basketball with them. Then... something interupted our match. A long, and thin shadow appeared on the arena, and there stood Kid. His smile was as mysterious and creepy as ever.

"May i.. play to?" he asked in a way creepyer voice than usual. I passed the ball to him automaticly, and he caught it easy. Then he started to look up at us all, and his golden eye's shone bright. He was... excited. That is _never _a good sign!

Yuu's P.o.v

_'ugh, that annoying dad of mine!' _I thought loudly to myself. When i started to think about Trancey, my cheeks became all red and hot. I really was in love with him, huh..

I looked for a short while at the entrance, and no knocking was heard yet. I sighed of relief, and layed down on the cough. But directly when i did, the knocking was loud. My ears was nearly broken.. _well, not litteraly. _My dad went to open the door, and there stood Soul and Maka, ready to rule over me once again! _Ugh!_

Maka looked over at me and waved, i didn't. That made Soul go to me, and said

"You are suposed to WAVE when someone is waving to you." And i sighed, and nodded. Then i turned to Maka and waved. She finally smiled, and Soul looked as serious as ever. _No change, ~Baka~._

~o o o o~

**End of chapter 1~. I only do chapter 2, if i get atleast one review saying that i should do more. Baai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


End file.
